


Old Habits

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Fluff and stuff, M/M, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: One shot originally posted in 2010. :)





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> One shot originally posted in 2010. :)

He bought him chocolates several times a week. Dainty things that most people would find completely superfluous but that Asagi was completely charmed by. Hiroki didn't for one second think Asagi knew it was him. He always tucked the chocolates into the fan mail and packages, mixing it all together so it looked as though someone out there who didn't know him managed to find things that made him happy.

It wasn't the only thing Hiroki did, either. The delicate chocolates were just the start. The drummer frequently and quietly refilled Asagi's water glass or replaced his almost empty water bottle. Never when the vocalist saw him, only when he was distracted.  


He held doors open for him.

Brought him coffee in the morning.

Went out of his way completely at night to walk Asagi home simply because the older man had mentioned how much he hated walking through one area by himself.

What he did for the other man was not something that he did to receive recognition. He didn't do it so that Asagi would notice him and like him more. He did it simply because _he_ liked Asagi. 

Well... no that was a lie. He didn't like Asagi. He adored him. 

He loved him, really.

And he thought that Asagi didn't notice the things he did. But the man in question was very much aware of it and had been right from the start.

It was one single solitary thing. The very first time Hiroki bought him chocolates Asagi saw him sneak in and put them with the rest of his fan mail. It gave him away completely right from the start. Until then everything else Hiroki did had, actually, gone unnoticed.

But after that it was clear. Asagi saw everything.

******

"You don't have to walk me home." Asagi said, his eyes turning to the side and slightly upwards to look at Hiroki before his head turned as well.

It was cold. Both men were wrapped up in their winter clothes as they walked up the street about a block from Asagi's building. The vocalist felt bad that Hiroki was just going to have to double back to go home after this.

"I know I don't have to but I don't mind. It's kind of habit by now anyways." Hiroki said with a smile. He ducked his face down a bit to nuzzle into his scarf as the wind picked up. His eyes moved to watch Asagi turn his face away from the artic chill wafting down the street and instantly wished he had another scarf. The older man was not dressed all that warmly.

  
"At least come upstairs with me." Asagi said suddenly, looking over at Hiroki again. "Let me make you some tea or something before you have to come back out here, it's _freezing_."

"You wouldn't be as cold if you'd actually bundled up, you know." Hiroki pointed out, arching one eyebrow as he followed Asagi up to the door of his building. He wouldn't say no to a cup of tea with Asagi. Why would he? He'd only been in the other man's apartment a few times before and other than walking home with him he didn't spend that much time alone with the vocalist either.

"Mm." It was a non-committal acknowledgement of Hiroki's observation. He heard what the drummer said, but would he follow his advice? Not likely. It wasn't cold like this very often anyways.

Asagi unlocked the door, glancing over his shoulder and smiling when Hiroki didn't say goodbye to him, making it clear he was coming inside. They walked the hallway and the stairs in silence, comfortable and easy rather than awkward. 

"Hello darlings." Hiroki said to the cats that greeted them once they had arrived at and opened Asagi's door. He always referred to the three pampered felines as Asagi's 'darlings'. It made the older man laugh which made Hiroki smile.

"They'll catch on and think they deserve to be spoiled even more if you call them that." Asagi said, but he was clearly pleased. He'd already shrugged out of and hung up his coat, hands turning out to wait for Hiroki to hand his over as well.

"Make yourself at home." Asagi said as he turned to hang the drummer's coat and then put the kettle on for tea. 

After Asagi had turned on the kettle he opened the cupboard and took out a small pink box. He'd been getting these pink boxes of chocolates for months now... And it was about time to thank the sender.

"Here." He said, sitting down next to Hiroki on the small couch. In the space between them he placed the box, carefully opening it to display three of the four chocolates he'd received the day before. "Have a chocolate, they're wonderful."

"Oh.." Hiroki said the one syllable and trailed off a bit. He looked into the box but he was staring at the empty space that had once been occupied by a chocolate covered jelly that was rose flavoured. He always got one of those in the box no matter what other candies he chose. Somehow it was warming to know that it was the first Asagi had eaten. That he clearly hadn't tired of them yet.

"I couldn't, they look expensive."

" _Are_ they expensive?" Asagi said, tilting his head a bit as he looked over at the drummer who suddenly looked like he'd been caught doing something bad.

"I don't... know." Hiroki said, looking back down at the chocolates again. "I said they  _looked_ expensive, I don't know if they really... are..."

Asagi smiled a bit. Warmly and sweetly as he looked over at his band mate. His friend. Someone who meant so much to him. Someone he adored...

"Hiroki..." He said quietly.

"I think your kettle is boiling." The drummer said in an almost desperate bid to end the conversation.

"Hiroki.. why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The chocolates. The walks home, the fact that I haven't had to get my own water in years..."

"I don't know what you mean." Hiroki rubbed his palms against the tops of his thighs as his heart fluttered in his chest. How could he have been caught out so easily? How did Asagi know all of this? And it wasn't even a question in his mind, the older man had it all worked out.

"You open doors for me, carry my luggage into the hotels we stay at. You always take my turn when we have to drive places. You do... so much for me. And you never leave me any opportunity to say thank you. You do it so carefully like you don't  _want_ me to know."

"I  _didn't_ want you to know." Hiroki said quickly and emphatically. "You weren't supposed to know. Not ever."

"But why?" Asagi shook his head a bit, looking at Hiroki in confusion.

"Because that's not what it was about. I didn't want you to thank me because then I would have been doing it for recognition. I would have been doing it to be thanked when I was just doing it because I wanted to. ... I like walking you home." Hiroki said the last part a little more softly as his eyes raised to meet Asagi's. "I like making sure you have water. And carrying your bags for you. I like taking your turn driving because you always sit up front with me. You try and stay awake but you always fall asleep and I like that. I like looking over and seeing you resting and comfortable. I like leaving you chocolates... and I really like knowing  _now_ that you eat the rose one first."

"I didn't think it would be that surprisingly given how I am about roses." Asagi murmured. He was thinking. About what Hiroki had said and about what he should do. After a few moments he reached into the box of chocolate and removed one of the perfect little treats.  
  
"Here." he said quietly, moving the box onto the small table in front of them and shifted over. He sat next to Hiroki, close enough for the sides of their thighs to touch as he held the chocolate right in front of Hiroki's lips. "Take a bite." 

The drummer was slightly taken aback by the offering but it ultimately worked to Asagi's advantage. Hiroki didn't know what else to do, it was almost reflex to open his mouth a bit. He started to lean forward but Asagi's hand moved first, the chocolate sliding into his mouth so he could bite into the smooth, rich truffle. 

Asagi pulled his hand back after Hiroki had taken a bite, watching him with a tiny smile as he chewed it. But he didn't eat the other half himself. Instead he leaned over to put it back into the box very carefully. 

"You really have excellent taste." Asagi said. He watched as Hiroki swallowed and brought one of his hands up, gently touching the drummer's jaw with his fingertips. 

"What.... ?"

Hiroki only got the one word out. If anything came after that it was lost completely as Asagi leaned in and brought their lips together. 

The touch was full but soft. Nothing in the kiss demanded anything, it was simply close, warm, and obviously adoring.

Asagi had known all along that Hiroki was doing all these things for him. And while most people would assume it was the favours and presents that had led to him feeling exactly the same way about Hiroki as Hiroki felt about him, that wasn't the case.

It was the way Hiroki seemed to take such pleasure in caring for someone else. It was something Asagi himself was prone to even though Hiroki never gave him any opportunity. It was the way the drummer smiled as he tucked the box of chocolates into everything else, not the chocolates themselves. It was the way Hiroki looked at him in the van when he thought he was asleep, so happy and warm. It was how the other man talked about his cats, understanding that they were Asagi's whole life. It wasn't the acts themselves, it was the man doing them and how he did it.

"Asagi..." Hiroki said softly as they moved away from each other. The vocalist's hand was still on his jaw and one of Hiroki's had gravitated onto Asagi's hip.

"What?" Asagi said softly, his head tilting a bit as he looked at Hiroki. "You have to let me thank you some how."

Hiroki paused for a second, then smiled a bit. "So if I keep doing this, you'll keep kissing me?"

"No." Asagi shook his head a bit, chuckling softly.

"Oh." The drummer was clearly confused now...

"I'll keep kissing you even if you don't. You never stopped long enough to look around and notice that... I look at you the same way you look at me."

That got Hiroki's attention. He looked up and over at Asagi as his heart fluttered in his chest. It couldn't be true, could it? And yet...

There it was. That same warmth, that same little flame in Asagi's eyes that seemed to mirror his own.

"You knew all along." Hiroki said quietly, his hand creeping further around the side of Asagi's hip to slide onto his lower back. "You knew all along and you didn't say anything."

"You didn't say anything to me either. You never gave me a chance to with all your secret favours."

  
"Your kettle's boiling." Hiroki said quietly. He was pulling Asagi forward, revelling in the feel of having him close. At how perfect it felt for Asagi's arms to curl around the back of his neck.

"It can wait a minute." Asagi said softly, his head tilting to press one soft kiss to Hiroki's lips. "There's a lot of lost time we have to start making up for."

Hiroki chuckled, his free hand sliding around Asagi's back and upwards into his soft silky hair. Their lips came together again, a perfect warm embrace of arms, bodies and mouths. In moments they were lost to everything and everyone outside of that tight circle of heat.

The kettle, unfortunately, was forgotten. It boiled itself dry and scorched, becoming utterly useless.

Hiroki bought a new one and slipped it into Asagi's kitchen without him knowing.

Old habits die hard.


End file.
